1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of plasma display panels.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Application No. 2005-221516, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates the structure of a row electrode provided in a conventional PDP (Plasma Display Panel).
In FIG. 1, the row electrodes X, Y which constitute a row electrode pair are each composed of bus electrodes Xa, Ya extending in the row direction, and a plurality of short-rectangular-shaped transparent electrodes Xb1, Xb2, Yb1, Yb2 which are placed at regular intervals along the bus electrodes Xa, Ya and extend out from the bus electrodes Xa, Ya toward their counterparts in the row electrode pair so that the transparent electrodes Xb1, Xb2 and the transparent electrodes Yb1, Yb2 face each other across a discharge gap g.
The paired transparent electrodes Xb1 and Yb1 as illustrated on the left-hand side of FIG. 1 are placed in a central area of the panel surface of the PDP. The paired transparent electrodes Xb2 and Yb2 as illustrated on the right-hand side of FIG. 1 are placed in an internal peripheral area of the panel surface around the central area.
The electrode area of each of the transparent electrodes Xb1, Yb1 which are placed in the central area of the panel surface is larger than that of each of the transparent electrodes Xb2, Yb2 which are placed in the internal peripheral area.
A conventional PDP structured as described above is disclosed in JP Patent 3443167, for example.
In the conventional PDP, because of the smaller electrode area of the transparent electrodes Xb2, Yb2 placed in the internal peripheral area, the luminance in the internal peripheral area of the panel surface in which the visibility is low is reduced, resulting in a reduction in power consumption. However, such a reduced electrode area adversely affects the discharge characteristics in the internal peripheral area of the panel surface.